


Cover art for Cornerofmadness' "Psychedelic Butterfly"

by thenewbuzwuzz_nonfic (thenewbuzwuzz)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: 1970s, Cover Art, F/M, Gen, Genderswap, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenewbuzwuzz/pseuds/thenewbuzwuzz_nonfic
Summary: A book-style cover for Cornerofmadness' 70s Spike genderswap story.
Relationships: Drusilla/Spike (BtVS)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2020





	Cover art for Cornerofmadness' "Psychedelic Butterfly"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Psychedelic Butterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/195343) by [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness). 



> Made for Fandom Trumps Hate 2020 as a donation thank-you gift for Cornerofmadness. Cornerofmadness asked for cover art instead of a banner, and I figured it was basically a vertical banner and went for it. And it was tons of fun to make!

**Author's Note:**

> I used:  
> the [Shagadelic](https://www.fontspace.com/shagadelic-font-f5100) font by Digital Graphics Labs  
> the [Disco Bling](https://www.fontspace.com/disco-bling-font-f30594) font by Pixel Kitchen  
> photos by [Maksim Larin](https://unsplash.com/photos/NOpsC3nWTzY), [Tim Mossholder](https://unsplash.com/photos/qvLOTkwyF80), and [Allef Vinicius](https://unsplash.com/photos/oQKt5Ky6GVw) via Unsplash  
> the HD Buffy eps at hdbuffy.tumblr.com for making screencaps  
> the free online image editing software [Pixlr E](https://pixlr.com/e/)  
> FaceApp for genderswapping Spike and de-aging Giles and Ethan  
> the app Gender Changer by ufesia for giving Spike lipstick :D


End file.
